


👀👀👀💦

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, if you want to make it sad.... just think of it happening before haringer, just some nsfw flystep for you all...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: You laugh into his mouth as he presses you down onto the couch. It has been a long, exhausting few days of fighting, meetings, training. You need this. You both need this. You've seen the tense set to his shoulders, the weariness in his eyes. You wish you could kiss all of his pain away. Make him realise how much you love him. How much you need him. Why doesn't he see how incredible he is?





	👀👀👀💦

You laugh into his mouth as he presses you down onto the couch. It has been a long, exhausting few days of fighting, meetings, training. You need this. You both need this. You've seen the tense set to his shoulders, the weariness in his eyes. You wish you could kiss all of his pain away. Make him realise how much you love him. How much you need him. Why doesn't he see how incredible he is?

“Why do you always have to do that?” Embarrassment, hidden behind agitation.

“Do what?” You feign ignorance.

“Broadcast everything you are feeling.”

You laugh again as he starts kissing along your jaw, down your neck. “I can't help it.” You huff. “You know I think you're-” He presses a hand over your mouth before you say it. Incredible, beautiful, wonderful. He groans, your thoughts are still too loud.

He keeps his hand pressed firmly against your mouth as the other one works at the buttons on your shirt. You swallow, breathing heavily through your nose as you revel in the way his hand feels against your skin. This isn't fair. 

“Life isn't fair.” He echoes your thoughts, breath tickling your neck. “Deal with it.” His hand wanders steadily lower, fingers carefully brushing the hem of your pants. You shut your eyes focusing on the feeling of his lips against your skin. The hand pressed firmly over your mouth is… surprisingly arousing. You feel his smirk, hear the faint clink of metal as he undoes your belt. His hand slides easily downwards. The muscles in your stomach jump. The one over your mouth stays put as you desperately try to breathe in enough air, chest heaving. He chuckles softly, the sound like music.

You are not getting enough air, your vision swims, your head going light. He removes his hand and you pull in a desperate breath before wrapping your arms tighter around his neck, kissing him as if your life depended on it. Right now your sanity might. You need him. You want him. To feel his skin against yours as his hand works you faster, closer. 

He will take care of you. You know he will. He always does. He enjoys the way that you are completely undone by his touch. The sounds you make, the way your body writhes as you push against him. Desire, need, loss of coherent thought. You break the kiss and bury your face again his neck, breathing heavily as you call his name. He picks up the pace, until you are thrusting erratically into his hand, unable to think, unable to speak, unable to do anything but feel. 

His hand tangles into you hair pulling your head back so he can see your face. So he can watch the exact moment that he pushes you over the edge. His eyes are soft but cruel in the most delightful of ways. A taunting smirk growing on his beautiful lips. Your body goes slack, exhaustion replacing ecstasy. You pull him in for one more kiss before the two of you make your way to the bathroom for a much needed shower.


End file.
